


She Didn't Know

by alphadracolite



Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-02
Updated: 2012-10-02
Packaged: 2017-11-15 11:57:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/527053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alphadracolite/pseuds/alphadracolite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha discovers Bruce's way of handling depression.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She Didn't Know

**Author's Note:**

> This and He Didn't Know were one-shot fanfics inspired from an image I've long-since forgotten the link to.

Few words needed to be spoken. Natasha knew the man well enough to know he wasn't meaning to hurt himself. As he'd said before, he'd tried. Clearly, it hadn't worked, nor would it work this time. Which left one question. "Why?"

"It makes me feel better." His brow was knit. He was close to tears, as usual. Only, the wall he'd erected to keep people from knowing wasn't there. She understood.

Natasha took the seat next to him. "Bruce." She didn't tend to use first names, but... it was Banner. "Let us help."

A moment passed in silence before Bruce answered. "They don't care. Not really." The grip on the trigger tightened, and for a moment, Natasha considered closing the door, in case the gun went off. She could handle it. Nobody needed the panic that would ensue. Then she realized who it was, and how much self-control he had.

"Let ME help." She amended, placing her hand over his. The finger loosened, and he looked into her eyes. An unspoken conversation occured, and he let her take the gun. As soon as it was safely put away, she gave him a... well, a rather intimate hug, for her. Just a hug, but... more personal than she normally allowed her hugs to be. Then she stood.

"Come. Let us talk in private." She glanced around the cramped space. "And not in a dusty closet." Bruce grinned. A good sign. She held out her hand, and was please by how quickly he took it. "Where?"

She took his other hand. He didn't need to be pushed into anywhere. He'd allow it, but she needed to teach him to be stronger than that. "Where would you like?"

Bruce thought for a moment, then looked back at the closet. Natasha turned his head back. "No. Perhaps a club? Or a bar?"

Bruce winced. "No... loud places."

Natasha thought. "A building rooftop?"

"How about a park?"

Natasha grinned. Good. He'd made the suggestion, not her. "Sounds good. There's a park not far from here. It's small, but quiet."

Bruce smiled. "Good."

Natasha looked into his eyes a moment longer, still holding his hand before leading him off. There was much to talk about, but she would let him lead the conversation. She was good at counseling and guiding thoughts, and he needed to be guided. He would be a strong man. One day.


End file.
